A Night after the Battle
by MissPollyDoodle
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a night togethor after the Battle of Hogwarts. Rated M for limes offstage 'stuff' My ver first fic. Please review! All canon pairings. Oneshot


**This is my very very very first fic so please be nice and I'd really like some constructive criticism. **_**Stuff**_** does happen but offstage. Pretty pretty please read and review x**

Once they'd got out of the Great Hall Harry took the Cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket.

'How are you, mate?' Ron asked.

'Ron! Leave it!'

Harry listened as his friends descended into another argument as they walked up the stairs to the Common Room.

'Harry,' Hermione said quietly, slipping forward to put her arm around him, 'what happened?'

'But, you just told me not to ask!' Ron protested, coming round to Harry's other side. Hermione sighed exasperatedly but didn't answer.

'I-I don't really want to talk about it.' He wasn't sure how to explain the events from when he went to the Forest to find Voldemort to now. 'It's complicated.'

Hermione sighed again.

As they approached the portrait hole they could see that the Fat Lady wasn't in it – taking her place was Violet.

'Oh go straight in,' she said, 'I don't even know where _she_ is.' She rolled her eyes.

In the dormitory Hermione and Ron sat on Ron's bed and Harry lay on his, staring up through the tattered hangings and a large hole in the roof to the night sky. Hermione and Ron exchanged a furtive look.

'Harry, if you talk it'll be easier-'

She was cut off by the appearance of Ginny, who was looking around the door.

'Harry, can I talk to you?'

Harry pulled himself off his bed and approached the doorway.

'Hey-' Ron started.

'Ron!'

Ginny closed the door on them as Harry walked through.

'I was looking for you,' she whispered, as she pulled Harry closer to her, he fingers tangled in his hair.

He kissed her softly, cherishing the moment, breathing in the sweet vanilla scent of her hair. She ran her fingers up the inside of his shirt and his breathing hitched.

'Can we go somewhere private?' she asked, a blush slowly creeping up her face. As Harry realised what she meant, to his utmost embarrassment, he began to blush too.

'If – if not…' she looked at him, her eyebrows creasing in worry.

'No, I, where?' Harry's embarrassment seemed to make his vocal chords seize up.

'Come with me.' Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him along, stumbling behind her.

Her beautiful hair was flying behind her as she came to a stop in front of a door Harry remembered from his Fourth Year.

'The Carrows used it as their _luxury_ bathroom. There are spells around it that will stop people from coming in.'

She turned and grinned at Harry.

'How do we get in?'

In return to his question she made a complex movement with her wand and the door creaked open.

'_How_ do you know _that_?' Harry asked, perplexed.

'It's not hard to sneak up on the Carrows, I knew that might need to get in there sometimes.'

Her voice was airy and carefree but Harry could tell that she was just as nervous as he was.

The inside of the bathroom was exactly the same as Harry remembered, white and open. The large bath set in the ground was slowly filling up with clear water dotted with large bubbles that gave of a faint smell of oranges.

Ginny stood a little way in front of Harry, looking at him. For one tiny awkward moment they were frozen there, smiling at each other, until Ginny lifted her t-shirt off to reveal her flat honey-milk stomach and

Harry became extremely interested in the piece of wall just above her right shoulder.

He heard the light lapping of water as she slipped in to the bubbles.

'Harry'

He turned. She had her arms crossed on the edge of the bath to hold her up. She shyly beckoned him with one slender finger.

He shuffled forward, immensely glad that the large bubbles covered her up.

She smiled and began to undo his shoelaces.

'Are you nervous, Mr Potter?' She asked coquettishly, slipping one shoe off.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. Ginny took his other shoe off.

Slowly she worked her way up his body, him sitting once at the edge of the bath once only his shirt and underwear were left. Ginny's hands made his shirt damp as she undid the buttons and pulled it off.

She smiled up at him and turned away, diving under.

Harry struggled out of the rest of his clothing and slipped into the warm warm water.

stars and fireworks and explosions and love and flames and brightbrightbrightlights and bubbles and magic

Ginny was warm under his arm, her hair still wet and dripping with water and her clothes were sticking to her as they left the bathroom early the next morning.

'What the bloody hell have you two been up to?'

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione coming towards them. Ron's shirt was buttoned up wrong and Hermione's hair was extra bushy.

'I could ask you the same thing'

Hermione blushed crimson.


End file.
